


Disconnected

by Loyalty2WayStreet



Series: The Great Outdoors [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Camping, Feelings, Getting Together, Hiking, Light Angst, M/M, Some Humor, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8831071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loyalty2WayStreet/pseuds/Loyalty2WayStreet
Summary: Harvey and Mike have drifted apart since Mike's release from prison.  Will Louis' Bachelor party shenanigans reconnect them?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as part of the Marvey Fic Challenge 063 - Thank You for the music
> 
> Inspired by the song, Astronaut by Simple Plan.
> 
> My first Marvey Fic Challenge. I was so glad I got to finish one in 2016! :)

>  
> 
> _I’m deafened by the silence_ __  
> Is it something that I’ve done  
>  I know that there are millions  
>  I can’t be the only one who’s so disconnected  
>  It’s so different in my head  
>  Can anybody tell me why I’m lonely like a satellite?
> 
> _– Astronaut by Simple Plan_
> 
>  
> 
>  

Louis was getting married.  Louis!  And of course, his idea of a bachelor party involved camping.  Specifically, it involved hiking up a mountain, carrying your own tent, singing kum ba ya around a badly built fire and sleeping on an uncomfortable, rocky surface.

“Camping?” Harvey snickered.  “No Louis, I’m afraid I’m busy whichever weekend that is.”, he continued, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“But _Harveeeeeeey_ , you’re my best man, you have to come!” Louis whined, throwing a hopeful glance in Donna’s direction.

Donna looked up from her computer and shrugged non-committally, she had just finished ordering Harvey a top of the line tent and sleeping bag.

To be fair, even though Louis’ hiking outfit was plain ridiculous, he did at least have the good sense to have the six of them flown, in a Helicopter to White Mountain National Forest, where their hike started.  It was a cloudless, sunny day and all of them were in good spirits, especially after the champagne in the chopper.  Mike and Harvey took the lead up the mountain, setting a cracking pace.  Jeff and Nigel were not too far behind them and Louis and Stu bought up the rear.

The scenery was stunning, this time of year the foliage was a rainbow of reds, yellows and oranges and you could see for miles. Mike would stop incrementally, squatting down or perching on a rock to snap a quick picture, but mostly stayed quiet, just enjoying the fresh air and feel of not being in the city.

It had only been six weeks since Mike’s release from prison.  Harvey had offered him a job immediately but Mike had asked that he have time to think it through.  Harvey said he understood, but he missed him and wanted him back by his side.  So this, seeing Mike enjoy his surroundings, seeing the slight shine to his eyes as he captured another photo, even if he was mostly ignoring Harvey, was at least something.  They reached a lookout with a view that took in the rocky gorge below, both men set down their packs and silently took in the vast scenery.

“I didn’t want to come.”, Harvey revealed, breaking the silence.

Mike looked over at him briefly an amused look on his face, “ _You_ , were not up for an outdoor adventure…. _Shocking_!”, Mike deadpanned.

“Yeah, alright Rookie.”, he turned and smirked at Mike. 

They both stopped talking, ears pricking up after a very unmanly squeal rang out in the distance.

“I missed you too, you know.”, Mike confessed, into the stillness of the woods.  “Rachel told me, you showed up at our place after you dropped me off at the prison.”

Harvey stared out at the view, after a long pause he looked at Mike, letting out a sigh and blurted, “I feel like I’m not getting you back.”  

Mike grimaced, “I know, I’m sorry, look, I’ve been distant for a reason.”, Mike confirmed, "Prison made me re-think everything and then I got out and….”, he sighed, glancing over at a glum looking Harvey. 

Harvey had tried, he really had, to see it from Mike’s perspective.  He saw Mike almost every day during his time inside, he put his life on hold.  Then Mike got out and he had seen him only twice in six weeks, he would never say it out loud, but it hurt him.  Mike and he were so close and now they were so disconnected.  

“I left her.” Mike admitted. “I remember you saying I could get out while my life still looked the same and I held onto that thought, _every night_.  Then I got out.  Rachel had turned into a completely different person and I just felt like, like I didn’t know how to re-start.”, he confessed sadly, looking out at the horizon.

“Mike.”, Harvey murmured, voice full of warmth, he placed a hand on Mike’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.

At that moment the rest of the party came stomping into the clearing, huffing and puffing, with Louis babbling about a giant snake.

Their campsite was a further half hour of walking away.  They pitched their tents, started a fire and sat nursing cups of tea, while Louis busied himself cooking a rice curry.  The light faded as the sun sunk slowly behind the mountain.

“So Mike, are you coming back to the firm?”, Louis queried as they began eating.

“Ahhh, I haven’t decided yet.”, Mike shrugged, non-comittally.

“Why not?  Isn’t it an easy decision?” Louis continued, not realizing it was the last thing Mike wanted to talk about.

“Louis, leave him alone, it’s his choice and he’ll make it when he’s ready.”, Harvey defended, shooting Louis a ‘drop it’ look.  Mike nodded at him gratefully.

Louis was either to daft to get Harvey’s message or just plain ignored it, continuing his assault with, “Oh come on Harvey, it must be _killing_ you? You want him back just as badly as I do.”, he said, hitting the nail on the head, making Harvey bite his tongue before responding.

“ _Of course_ I do Louis, but it’s his choice and I’ll stand by him whatever he decides.”, he countered, “Now if you don’t shut it, I’ll offer to start a whole new _‘Louis free’_ firm, with him!”, he joked, trying to lighten the mood.

After dinner, they got drunk, Louis’ pack may have been filled purely with Champagne bottles, which would explain his whinging earlier on.  At some point Mike dragged Harvey off into the wood yelling “Pee together or you might get taken by the Blair Witch!”  Once far enough away from the group, he pulled out a joint, Harvey screwed his face up and gave him a short lecture.  Then he caved, ending up so stoned he started laughing at a nearby tree, he dubbed _‘Treezillah’_.  It was the good stuff alright.

When they rejoined the group, Stu had started them on a game of ‘Cards Against Humanity’.  Nigel, who seemed to be the most innocent and posh person there, apparently turned into pure filth after a few too many champagnes.  When the black question card was _‘What’s the next superhero/sidekick duo?’_ and Nigel read out his answer in his posh accent, _‘Dem titties’_ , Mike laughed so hard he fell backwards off a log, which in turn, started Harvey off.  They were both in stitches, snorting and crying for the next 15 minutes.  When all the champagne was gone, they headed for their tents, all of them drunk and Louis nude after his boxers ‘accidentally’ caught fire.

The light of day arrived far too early, the whole party nursing severe hangovers.  Harvey was the first to leave his tent, just after 11.30am.  He started the campfire and boiled some water, making himself and Mike some strong coffee.  Half unzipping Mike’s tent he stuck the steaming hot cup inside and received a groggy “Thanks” for his efforts.  Mike appeared about a half hour later looking like a bird had nested in his hair.  He gratefully accepted his second coffee and a cheese and chutney toastie from Harvey.

“Think you might be up for tackling the peak with me today?” Harvey queried, swallowing the last of his coffee and looking at Mike expectantly.

“Sure, I’d rather not witness a hung over, pants-less Louis.”, he joked.

They left a note for Louis and popped a few essential items into a pack.  Harvey lost rock, paper, scissors and got to carry it, much to Mike’s relief.  The ascent started off easily enough on a rugged, winding trail but after an hour it became steep, with a lot of boulder climbing.  Two long hours later they could see the peak.  Both men collapsed against a nearby boulder and just looked at each other, both too stubborn to give up, but both too exhausted to keep going.

“I think I’ve sweat all the alcohol out of my system.”, Mike concluded, wiping his sweat soaked forehead with his damp shirt.

“You look like you’ve been swimming, how does someone sweat that much?” Harvey jested, wrinkling his nose.

“ _Shut up!_ ” Mike exclaimed, “Of course, _‘Harvey Specter’_ looks perfect whilst hiking.”, he air quoted, rolling his eyes at him.

“Perfect huh?” Harvey teased, raising his eyebrows seductively.

“Shut up and move your ass, _old man!_ ”  Mike shot back cheekily, moving out of Harvey’s reach, before he got backhanded.

It wasn’t ten minutes; it was more like half an hour.  The pinnacle was a huge boulder that required Harvey to give Mike a boost to get up onto it.  Once up, he laid down and grabbed Harvey hands and levered him up. Harvey collapsed on top of him exhausted and panting.  Then they saw it, a 360 degree view, it was truly spectacular.  Harvey stood, grabbed Mike’s hand and yanked him to his feet.  

“Shit, this is _awesome!_ ” Mike declared, grinning from ear to ear. The view seemed endless.

“Sure is.”, Harvey agreed, throwing a loose arm around Mike’s shoulder and giving it a quick jostle, earning him one of Mike’s happy grins, the first one he had been given in 6 months.

They stood there, breeze cooling their skin, just taking it all in. Mike snapped a few photo’s, then conned Harvey into a selfie as proof they actually conquered the mountain.  

The descent only took them two hours, arriving back at camp just before dusk.  Well what was left of the camp anyway.

“ _Louis!  What the hell happened?_ ” Harvey yelled, his earlier chill flying out the window.

They looked around, Harvey’s tent and all its contents were gone, as well as Jeff’s.  Stu and Nigel’s tents had had the pegs stolen and were flapping about on the ground and all their rubbish was strewn all over the ground, sure to attract all kinds of animals.

“It’s not my fault Harvey, we went bird watching for a few hours and we just got back to _this_.”, Louis complained, throwing his hands up in the air.

“ _You went bird watching?_ ”, Harvey shouted, right in his face.  He reached out, trying to scruff Louis, when Mike stepped in-between them, placing a firm hand on Harvey chest.

“It’s nearly dark, we need to clean up, fix the tents and start a fire. _You_.”, he looked Harvey dead in the eye, “Can go and collect some wood.”, he finished, calmly.

Harvey huffed and strode away into the woods.

Upon his return, the campsite looked almost back to normal, minus two tents.  He manned up and apologized to Louis, it wasn’t his fault some assholes stole his stuff. Plus, it was his bachelor weekend and if Harvey stayed pissed off at him, he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Donna. They lit the fire and Stu started serenading them with classic campfire tunes, on his ukulele.

They only thing left to eat were potato chips and bran bars. Shortly after, the temperature started to drop, so exhausted and cold, they all started to head off to their tents. Nigel kindly offered to share with Jeff, leaving Mike and Harvey sitting, staring into the fire.

“Come on stop sulking, I’ve got a three-man tent.  I’m sure I can put up with your snoring for _one_ night!”, Mike teased, punching him in the bicep as he stood up.

Harvey just grunted in response.  Sure, it was just sharing a tent but the close proximity in such an intimate setting worried him. Mike had been back to his old self today, the last thing he needed was his repressed emotions showing up at an inopportune moment, scaring Mike away and out of his life for good.  But he wasn’t going to sleep by the fire either!

To avoid any awkwardness, he gave Mike five minutes to get ready, before he entered the tent.  Mike was snuggled into his over-sized sleeping bag, reading a copy of ‘Marching Powder’, which looked like it had been dragged through Bolivia, in a backpack.  Harvey flopped down next to him and popped his headphones in.  The smooth sound of Gordon Specter playing the saxophone filled his ears, he felt a wave of sadness wash over him, he missed his Dad.  The truth was, his Dad used to take he and Marcus hiking when they were younger, before things turned to shit.  It was one of his very few happy memories.  That was the reason he didn’t want to come on this trip.  The reason he did end up coming, was laying right beside him.  Mike.

“My Father’s tapes.”, he said softly, motioning to the headphones. “I managed to get them converted to mp3’s, they’re not as good as the real deal, but your welcome to have a listen?”, he offered, turning to face Mike, who had a big grin on his face.

“Yeah?”, Mike said happily, taking the offered ear piece.

Mike closed his eyes, Harvey’s Dad told him story after story through his music.  He smiled and stifled a yawn, Mr. Specter Senior, was amazing.  He fell asleep, the soothing sounds of a saxophone, the perfect lullaby.

Mike woke up cold.  He could hear harsh breathing and teeth chattering.  Harvey, he remembered.  He rolled over and met Harvey’s tired gaze, barely visible from the diminished camp fire glow, clearly on its last legs outside.

“I’m _not_ arguing with you at this hour of the morning and I’m _not_ carrying your hypothermic ass down the mountain, so stop being stubborn and get your ass in this sleeping bag.”, Mike grumbled, unzipping the sleeping bag and shuffling as far to one side as possible.

Harvey looked put out, but he was to bloody cold to argue.  He shed his puffer jacket, pants and boots, shuffled over and slipped into the sleeping bag next to a toasty warm Mike.

Mike zipped up the sleeping bag and although it wasn’t tight, it was still a small space for two grown men.  He shuffled until his chest was in line with Harvey’s back, snuggled into the pillow and threw an arm around the older man’s waist.  He was asleep shortly thereafter.

Harvey thought somehow that this would feel different, weird or awkward maybe.  He wasn’t prepared for what he felt huddled up next to Mike, with a possessive arm wrapped around him.  He felt calm, it felt safe and right.  He felt connected. 

Harvey woke to the sound of a robin’s dawn call with his arms wrapped around Mike.  He shifted his hips slightly back to hide the morning wood he was sporting, unfortunately rousing Mike from his soft snores in the process.

Mike smiled, eyes still closed but aware of Harvey’s breath ghosting over his face and arm wrapped around him.  Never in a million years would he have bet on this scenario.  He blinked and opened his eyes to find Harvey staring at him with a thoughtful expression on his face.

“Hey”, Mike rasped, sleepily.

“Hey yourself.”, Harvey replied, smiling fondly at him.

“What were you thinking about just now?” Mike questioned, exposing delicious, pale skin as he stretched the kinks in his neck.

Harvey took a moment to appreciate the sight before he replied, “You fell asleep last night, listening to my Dad play”, Harvey whispered, only centimeters between their lips.

Mike smiled softly and yawned, “Thank you, for sharing his music with me, I know he meant the world to you.”, he paused and added thoughtfully, “I’m sure I would have liked him.”

Harvey closed his eyes, a serene smile on his face.  A free and happy feeling, washing over him.  He knew his Dad would have loved Mike.  Without overthinking it, he leaned forward and kissed Mike softly on the lips.  They felt rough but warm against his, perfect he thought, before the reality of Mike’s unmoving lips shattered the moment of bliss.  He was about to open his eyes when he felt lips pressing back against his.  Mike shifted his body so it pressed tightly against him.  They took their time, pouring six long years’ worth of emotions into the kiss.

Harvey had never been kissed so sweetly.  Mike whispered words of praise, love and adoration against his lips, his thumbs stroked his cheeks, his forehead rested against Harvey’s as he nuzzled his nose all the while smiling and gazing into his eyes like Harvey had hung the moon.  Harvey felt that final layer of armor that he was holding on to, fall away.

Reality would be waiting for them outside of their tent, but for the next hour, all they thought about was the feel of the other, wrapped tightly in their arms.

END.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You so much for reading, please leave comment or kudos if you liked it.
> 
> I have this in my mind as a 3 or 4 part series, so feedback would be great!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at :http://loyalty2waystreet.tumblr.com
> 
> I love a good chat! :)


End file.
